


The Fucking Fathers

by CountChocula69



Category: America - Fandom, US history - Fandom, founding fathers - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Circle Jerk, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountChocula69/pseuds/CountChocula69
Summary: The REAL story of what happened after the 56 congressional delegates signed the Declaration of Independence...





	The Fucking Fathers

The ink on the Declaration of Independence had barely dried before the founding fathers had started celebrating their newly formed union.

“Well, we’ve done it. We’ve officially declared independence from those cocksuckers in Great Britain!” John Adams declared. The other members of the Continental Congress cheered in agreement.

“You know what this calls for? Alcohol and women!” declared Ben Franklin. “Samuel Adams, why don’t you go out and get us some beer (AN: *WINK*) and then we’ll have a good old fashioned fuck fest to celebrate the founding of our new union!”

“About that…,” John Hancock started. “We’re a room of 56 men. There’s not a single woman here because we don’t trust them to make important decisions such as seceding from an oppressive monarchy.”

“Yeah, there’s nary a vagina in sight,” said Thomas Jefferson.

“Hmm, well...I guess that just means we’ll all have to fuck each other!” said Ben.

“Wait, each other?” John Adams asked.

“Why not? We’ve all got dicks and holes and it’s not like anyone’s gonna get pregnant,” Ben laughed. 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m getting hard just thinking about it! First to sign, first to get my dick sucked! Now which one of you revolutionaries wants to have the first go? You know, my signature isn’t the only thing that’s big,” John Hancock said with a wink.

“You know what? New country, new me! Let me get in there!” Thomas Jefferson said.

“That’s the spirit! Now get to it! My pubes better be covered in wig powder or you haven’t done your job!” John Hancock said as Thomas Jeffereson undid his pantaloons and began massaging his cock.

“Oh, don’t you worry,” Jefferson said, “I’m gonna go to TOWN on your John HanCOCK!” Jefferson said before licking the head of Hancock’s penis. He then took his member in his mouth and started working him in deeper and deeper.

“Well are we just gonna let them have all the fun?” Ben Franklin asked. “Adams! Get your perky little ass over here!”

Adams walked over to Ben Franklin and put his hands on his hips, their pelvis’s touching. Adams could feel Franklin’s lightning rod pressing into his thigh.

“Why don’t you turn around and I can plant my flagpole in your butthole?”

Adams turned around and dropped his pants. Franklin spit into his palms and rubbed them together before lubing his cock up with his saliva.

“Fair warning,” Franklin said, “Much like my politics, my dick also leans ever so slightly to the left.”

With that Franklin pushed the tip of his penis into John Adams’s tight butthole.

“Oooh,” Adams moaned, “nobody’s ever been there before and it’s divine!” Adams purred. Ben slowly pushed more of his length into Adams’s tight, virgin asshole.

“It’s a metaphor, really,” Franklin said, now balls deep into a deeply satisfied John Adams. “I’m opening up your ass and we’re opening up this country to a new world of opportunity!”

“This truly is the greatest day,” Hancock moaned as Jefferson furiously worked up and down his shaft. It wasn’t much longer before Hancock busted his nut down Jefferson’s throat, who swallowed it all and licked his lips.

“My turn!” Jefferson said while dropping his pants. He laid down on one of the tables, stroking his shaft as it grew harder in his hand.

Hancock, the proud president of this fine Continental Congress, looked out over the room of congressional delegates, all eagerly sucking and fucking as they celebrated their freedom from British rule. He was particularly impressed with the way in which Benjamin Harrison was plowing John Hart's asshole. Even if Hart’s ass was getting old and saggy, it could still take one hell of a pounding.

“Hey, are you gonna suck this or what?” Jefferson asked, pointing to his dick.

“Sorry, I just never imagined a moment more beautiful than this,” Hancock said as he continued to look around the room. “You know, when people ask me why I got into politics I always told them it was for ‘my fellow man’ but I don’t think anyone ever understood my true meaning,” he said with a wink.

Hancock bent over Jefferson and licked all the way down his shaft. When his tongue reached Jefferson’s balls he took one in his mouth and began alternately licking and sucking his sack.

“Oh shit, no one’s ever sucked my balls before!”

“Do you like it?” Hancock asked between ball slurps.

“Fuck...yes…” Jefferson groaned. “I think I’m about to come…”

Just then Hancock pulled away. “Wait a second, I’ve got an idea!” he said enthusiastically. “Why don’t we all finish off with a giant circle jerk? Last one to come gets to nut on the Declaration of Independence before we send it off to King George!”

The other congressional delegates all agreed and formed a giant 56-man circle.

“Alright,” Hancock said. “Hands on your dicks, and...go!”

Everyone started furiously pumping away at their dicks. It wasn’t long before the first few men nutted, and they started dropping like flies shortly after that. After about 15 minutes or so it was down between Franklin, Adams and Hancock, Jefferson blew his load only about a minute before.

“I don’t think I can hold on much longer,” Adams said between grunts.

“If you’re going to cum, cum on my face,” said Hancock. Moments later Adams sputtered all over Hancock’s face, which only turned him on more.

“Ah, shit!” he cried. “I’m about to pop!” With that, Hancock shot out a stream of jizz in front of him, hitting Franklin in the leg which seemed to have a domino effect as Franklin immediately blew his load, directly onto the Declaration of Independence.

All 56 men were gasping for air after the massive fuck fest and circle jerk that just occurred.

“Better let my semen dry on that thing before we send it off to the king,” Franklin said. He raised one of the beers that Sam Adams had brought. “To the best goddamned founding of a country in history!”

“Hear, hear!” The other delegates cried.

“Now let’s go get some prostitutes!”

END


End file.
